


Some wasp stings are worth it

by In_the_limelight



Category: Sam and Colby, youtube-Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Police, Wasps, first aid(kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_limelight/pseuds/In_the_limelight
Summary: Why couldn’t colby just wear a stupid shirt.





	Some wasp stings are worth it

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever

Everything was going great, they had decided to visit another ghost town out in the middle of nowhere. And even though it was it was encased in a forest, it was still about 100 degrees. After parking on the side of the dirt road, Colby immediately realized his mistake in wearing one of their merch hoodies. Pulling it away from his chest to try and get some air circulation he said,  
"damn dude, how is it so hot? We aren’t even in the desert this time".  
"Well, we suffer for our art I guess. But I’m not carrying you if you pass out from heat stroke." Sam said with a grin, they both knew he’d drag Colby’s ass to the car if he had to.  
They started walking down the makeshift path through the woods to get to the settlement, doing the intro and ducking and running from bees. "So this town would barley even be considered a town if it was still alive. According to the internet, all that’s really left is a gas station, about six houses, and a little church. And we are gonna explore all of it, for you guys" Sam said into the camera. Both guys were pretty relaxed compared to previous explores, there was minimal if any security here and hard to find, so they were pretty confident they could take their time and not worry about running into crazy homeless people or get arrested.  
As Sam and Colby breached the tree line, they can see that almost everything is covered in vines, somehow not wilting in the summer heat. "Fuck I gotta take this off or I’m gonna pass out" Colby said out of breath as he starting ripping the offending garment over his head.  
"Sure ma- oh my god you didn’t put a shirt in under that? We share those dude come oonnn, it’s gonna be all rank now” Sam said flushing slightly. He would blame the heat, not seeing his best friends toned torso dripping with sweat. It’s not like getting to explore with Colby and spend time with him were his favorite days or anything. Fuck, he’s got it bad, and looks away.  
"Are you good now? Ready to take a look in that church?” Sam asks, desperate to do something besides contemplating his huge ass crush. Colby gives him a weird look, “Yeah, lead the way,” gesturing for Sam to take the lead. As they start walking, they hear it. Sirens.  
After dropping into a crouch, “Shit I thought there wasn’t supposed be like any security!” Colby whispers in a panic. Sam was at a loss, "There isn’t! Maybe they’re going somewhere else, let’s make a break for the church and hide". They nod to each other and start sprinting. Lucky the doors weren’t even boarded up so sneaking in is no problem.  
They take a seat with their backs against the wall and breath. Colby leans ever so slightly against Sam and he was aware of every point of contact. He scoots over with the excuse of digging into the backpack for a water bottle to hand to Colby. Sam holds it out to him, "god I love you so much," Colby says, taking the water and looking ready to cry. Sam ducks his head embarrassed, unaware of Colby watching him over the end of the water bottle he’s quickly draining.  
“We’re already here so let’s start looking,"Sam says, hurriedly getting up and making his way towards the doors in the back. The church was hardly bigger than a meeting hall. The pews were still intact, as were the two stain glass windows. On either side of the alter area were doors. Deciding on the door to the left, Sam tried it but found that something was blocking it. Frowning slightly, he used his shoulder to give the door a big push. He promptly flew forward and onto the ground, he had seriously over estimated the force needed to get it open since the blockage turned out to only be an empty filing cabinet. Colby jogged over after seeing the spectacle from by the wall, “ You okay? I don’t wanna have to take you to get a tetanus shot cause you landed on something weird”. Groaning slightly and tilting his head back to look up at Colby, Sam said, "all good, just a little embarrassed”.  
"Hey don’t be embarrassed, shit happens,” Colby replied while giving him a hand and tugging him up. Sam hated how nice it felt to be hand in hand, even if it was just for a second. It felt like a longer hold than necessary, but he figured he was just exaggerating the moment in his own head. "Looks like this is just an office, let’s check the other door and you can throw yourself on the floor again,” Colby stated with a cheeky grin. "Ha ha why don’t you go first then,"  
The door creaked open without issue, with Colby shooting Sam a smirk. They entered the room to see that it was one of those little rooms where the priest puts his stuff and got ready for services. Next to the door they entered, was another door which looked as if it led behind the back wall of the alter area. After sweeping the room, Colby turned towards the other door and carefully pushed it open. "Dude, it’s just a ladder and then scaffolding, it must go up into the point on top, no other part of this church is this tall," Sam nodded, reaching into his backpack. "Xplr sticker as far up as we can get?” Sam said, waving the little square at his friend. "It would be my pleasure," Colby replied with a wink. Sam could feel himself flush a little. What the hell, Colby never winked at him. At least he had already started climbing so he couldn’t see the red tinted confusion of Sam’s face.  
"It gets pretty tight up here, I don’t think we can both fit," Colby said from up on a beam. "Okay then I’ll stay at the top of the ladder, take the camera with you," Sam suggested, lifting the camera up. Colby leaned down precariously and took the camera, fingers brushing with Sam’s more that Sam thought was really necessary, not that he was complaining. "Ah gross, there are dead wasps up here," Colby complained, trying to get as high as possible to place the sticker. And then Sam heard it, a car driving on the dirt road.  
"Colby put the sticker up we gotta get out of here,” Sam said in a frantic whisper, having no idea if people were going to come into the church to catch them. Sam dropped to the ground as Colby replied, "Shit, okay" as he placed the sticker then tried to climb down as fast as possible with a camera. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking where he was placing his feet as carefully as he should have and stepped right on top of a wasp nest. The air seemed to explode with wasps, "FUCK! Sam catch the camera!” he shouted as he dropped it, praying Sam would catch it so he could get out of there as fast as possible. Sam came through and was adjusting his grip on the equipment as Colby all but fly off the ladder and out of the little room, being forced to close the door quietly instead of slam it to keep the wasps in.  
"Oh my god you got stung everywhere," Sam gasped as he saw the rapidly swelling red dots all over his back and chest. "This is the least fun video we’ve ever made," Colby whispered in a grimace. The pair decided to peek around the door into the main church area, which thankfully looked clear. "Alright, let’s get over to the exit and I’ll see what’s going on," Sam said, barely making the noise necessary to speak as Colby nodded along with the plan. They crept as silently as possible, keeping below the windows, over to the front door they entered from. Sam opened the door ever so slightly and saw that a police car was parked over by the abandoned houses. "We gotta move, they’re search the houses right now, then the church is probably next," he said while pointing the camera at the searched houses. Nodding, Colby agreed, "Alright, wanna just make a run for it? Get all the way to the car then book it?”. “That’s like our only option. Count of three then go?" Sam suggested and the plan was set with a nod from Colby once again.  
Crouched and ready, Sam took once last sweep outside to make sure the police weren’t waiting, and jumped when he felt Colby’s hand on his lower back right where his t-shirt rode up as he leaned over him to look for himself. Jeez, Sam was the one with the pitiful crush on his best friend, not the other way around. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he counted to three and the pair took off at top speed. They heard an angry “HEY,” but didn’t bother looking back as they had already made it into the tree line.  
Running through the woods with a camera made it difficult to keep branches and leaves from hitting Sam in the face, but being so focusedcon making it the car, he hardly noticed. They leap into the car and Colby floors it out of there. "Is he following us?" Colby wheezed, "No, no we’re good” Sam responded equally out of breath and finally relaxing into the seat.  
After doing the outro and getting through the two hour drive, they finally make it home. Sam grabs Colby’s arm as he tries to make his way to the kitchen. "Not yet, I need to get the stingers out of you," he said as he led him into the washroom and made him hop up on the counter. "Can you start on my back? I think that’s where the most are," Colby asked with a grimace. "Yeah turn around, I need to grab the tweezers really quick." It was slow going since Sam wanted to cause the least amount of pain to his friend, and also Colby acted like a big baby when it came to the small aches. He had gotten about three out then said, "Next time you may want to wear a shirt," and looking over his shoulder in the mirror at Sam, "Don’t pretend you and the viewers don’t love it when I go shirtless," Colby replied with an exaggerated wink then a yelp as Sam jerked at the comment and ripped a stinger out far too hard.  
He let sam work in silence for a bit. "Next time, just let me get arrested.” Sam snickered as he pulled another stinger from Colby’s shoulder. "Your back is good, turn around for me,” at which Colby swiveled around and bracketed Sam’s hips with his legs. He decided to stay very focused on removing the wasp stingers and ignoring the urge to look at Colby who he knew was staring right at him as he worked. With the brunet reclined on the counter for better access, Sam was very valiantly not thinking about how toned his cru- best friend was. Nope, he wasn’t gonna let himself go down that road, at least, not right now.  
After getting the rest, he placed the tweezer on the counter and immediately felt his face get captured in Colby’s warm hands. "..yes?" Sam asked as he stood perfectly still, still standing between Colby’s legs. "It’s my turn to take care of you," he said while his thumb brushed over a scrape on sam’s cheekbone. Sam knew he was blushing by the cool contrast of Colby’s ever present rings. "O-oh uh okay if you want,” he replied as Colby leaned across the counter to grab a bandaid and ointment, never taking his other hand off Sam’s face. Sam was sure everyone in the house could hear his heart beating at this point and wanted to slap himself for his ridiculous reactions. He was just being touchy cause of the close call, that’s all.  
The silence was charged as Colby used one hand to fix Sam’s wound, the other steadfast in keeping its place stroking Sam’s cheek. "One more thing," he said softer sticking the bandaid in place. Sam felt Colby’s hand slip down to his chin and saw him move his head forward to place a kiss on top of the bandaid. He stayed close in Sam’s space, both breathing hard in the electric silence. Swallowing heavily, Sam said almost in a whisper, “I think you missed,” Colby smiling softly as his hands returned to their place on Sam’s cheeks replied, “I think I did too.” He leaned in, their eyes falling shut in sync with the other, and Sam was flying. It felt better than any kiss before, even if it was slightly chapped. It felt better than the climb to what felt like the top of the world at the places he and Colby explored. He felt like he was finally home.


End file.
